


Presumption

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: From the prompt "Dark Castle hurt/comfort"Posted on tumblr a month ago and now moving here.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Presumption

“That stings!” Rumple roared, wrenching his arm away from Belle and nearly toppling out of his armchair and into the fireplace. His long suffering maid simply rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Rumplestiltskin,” she said, grabbing his arm and placing it back across her lap. The lower half of his blue silk sleeve was in bloody tatters and she pushed it out of the way, inspecting the wound. The red blood stood out starkly against his gold flecked skin. The contrast in color was almost beautiful, if Rumple hadn’t been dripping blood across her skirts. 

Belle dipped a cloth into the steaming bowl of water mixed with an assortment of healing herbs at her feet before wringing it out and dabbing at the wound on Rumple’s forearm again. He hissed at the pain, but mostly held still this time. 

“Fucking unicorns,” he muttered. Belle ducked her head, hiding a smile. 

“What are you smiling at?” he groused. “You were nearly gored by the damn thing.” 

“But I wasn’t,” Belle pointed out, wrapping a poultice around the slash in Rumple’s arm and securing it with a length of cloth. “Because you saved me.” 

She glanced up when she was done dressing his wound to find him staring at her, his face closer than she expected. His expression was strange, his unnatural eyes wide and unblinking. Belle felt her lips part, her breath catching in her chest as Rumple’s eyes slid down her face, gentle as a caress, before settling on her lips. For one wild moment she thought he might kiss her. For one wild moment she thought she might like him to. 

And then Rumple pulled back, the moment broken. 

“Yes, well,” he said, inspecting the dressing on his arm. “They’re supposed to like virgins. I didn’t expect it to leap out at you.” 

Belle snorted. “Well there’s your problem, Rumplestiltskin. You presume too much.” 

He blinked at her, his brain seeming to short circuit as he came to the inevitable meaning of her words. 

“You…you’re…you’re an unmarried noblewoman,” he stuttered out. 

Belle smiled sweetly. “And you’re an old fashioned prude.” 

She gathered up her materials turning to head back to the kitchens when Rumple called after her. 

“Who?” he demanded. “Certainly not that ogre of a man you were betrothed to.” 

If she didn’t know any better, Belle would have almost thought he sounded a bit jealous. But that was absurd. The Dark One wouldn’t be jealous of his maid’s past dalliances. 

“I might not be a virgin, Rumplestiltskin, but I am a lady, and a lady never tells.”

With that she set off to the kitchens, leaving a flabbergasted Dark One in her wake. 


End file.
